


My Pets (StradexReaderxRen)

by KionKat



Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [14]
Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Gaslighting, Horror, M/M, Mental Abuse, Multi, Other, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Threesome, Torture, Trauma, Twisted Romance, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22804921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KionKat/pseuds/KionKat
Summary: He has you and Ren entertain him.
Relationships: Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Ren/Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader
Series: Boyfriend to Death One Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	My Pets (StradexReaderxRen)


                                              
    
    You heard Strade call you and Ren from the kitchen. You happily bounced to him obediently, scrambling on all fours like he liked. 
    
    
    
    
    
    You and Ren sat in front of him on your knees, looking up at him eagerly. Strade put out his cigarette, leaning down to caress both you and Ren. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "My little pets! How obedient you are." He chuckled, ruffling your hair and petting Ren's. You both made a soft noise of enjoyment. You lived for pleasing Stade. 
    
    
    
    
    
    He leaned back, sighing. "Im bored, my pets..." he looked between the two of you. He licked his lips. "I want to see you play with each other, before i play with you."
    
    
    
    
    
    Taken aback, you looked over at Ren blushing. His tail was wagging eagerly. "I can really play with them?" Usually, Strade didn't let you and Ren touch each other in that way. That was his job, unless he wanted you both at once. Strade nodded, motioning for the two of you to get on it.
    
    
    
    
    
    Ren turned to you, kissing you roughly. He pressed his tongue in your mouth. You pressed your tongues together eagerly, wanting to feel each other. His teeth felt sharp against the sensitive organ. Without warning, the fox bit down on your lower lip. You cried out, and he made a happy growling noise as a bit of blood fell from some now punctured part of your lip. He licked it off of your face with a smirk.
    
    
    
    
    
    You continued kissing, while touching each other's bodies curiously. You pawed at his boxer shorts, feeling a hard bulge begin to form. He rubbed you in all the right places. You sat up on the floor, deciding to take charge. You pulled him onto your lap, pulling off his tank top and playing with his nipples. You bit his shoulder enough to mark him for a good while, gaining soft moans from him. He grinded his parts on yours, guided by one of your hands on his hip.
    
    
    
    
    
    You looked up, making eye contact with strade as you licked ren from his chest to his neck before being stopped by the collar "Can i make him cum? Pretty please?" You purred, reaching into rens shorts and beginning to stroke his rock hard dick.
    
    
    
    
    
    Strade was obviously already turned on and erect. "Go on, Liebling~" he licked his lips. 
    
    
    
    
    
    You began jerking Ren off rapidly, biting over his chest and pinching his nipples. You discovered you must be a bit of a sadist, as well as a masochistic; his soft cries of pain and pleasure drove you wild.
    
    
    
    
    
    You stopped, gaining a confused and pained look from Ren. "I want you to put it in me and cum~" you purred, slipping off your (panties/boxers) for him and spreading your legs. He blushed but found your entrance easily, shoving his cock inside with a single motion. You moaned, touching yourself while he went in and out of you rapidly, the smell and sound of sex filling the house. 
    
    
    
    
    
    He only took a few more strokes to cum, deep inside of you. He panted, resting his hands on either side of your head as he recovered from the orgasm. He pulled out, and his seed spilled out of you and onto the floor. 
    
    
    
    
    
    "Good work, Liebling~! You stretched them all out for me." He purred. He picked up Ren, placing him on the other side of you. He patted your side, motioning for you to roll over onto your hands and knees. You obeyed, sticking your rear out for him and resting your forearms on the ground. Ren looked down at you, naked and dripping cum from his dick a bit. He watched with eagerness as Strade pushed his much bigger cock into your insides, still smeared with Ren's cum.
    
    
    
    
    
    You cried out, moaning and arching your back as he grunted. The force of his thrusts caused you to jolt forward with each one, making every fleshy part of you ripple. After a while, Ren decided he didn't want to be left out anymore. He came to your face, pressing his semi-hard dick to it and urging you to suck as you got pounded from behind. You obeyed happily. 
    
    
    
    
    
    They both thrusted in and out of you from either side, both grunting and groaning as you let out happy muffled moans. You couldn't announce it, but you orgasmed, feeling yourself tighten around Strade's dick as you climaxed. He came at nearly the same time as you, as did Ren. Ren came on your face, while Strade came inside of you, mixing his cum with Ren's. 
    
    
    
    
    
    Strade pulled out of you and you collapsed, tongue sticking out as you panted with a lustfully satisfied smile. "You're a mess, Liebling~ how about i run a bath for both of you?"
    
    
    
    
    
    Through both of your panting you nodded. He ruffled your hair, and then Ren's. "You're both so fun to have around~"


End file.
